Tike's Origin Story
by Sir P1rate
Summary: An origin story about one of my favorite ocs, Tike! Based in an alternate version of the Paper Mario Universe.


**This story is based in the Paper Mario Universe a game I hold near and dear to my heart, a few things first:**

**1\. You'll probably be confused at some of the characters and places or people not appearing well the best answer I can give you is that this is sort of my own universe in Paper Mario and not necessarily the canon one I.E. I'll probably only be using OCs I've made and places that don't exist in canon Paper Mario. If you don't like that then I don't know what to tell you. For the most part though, all Paper Mario themed.**

**2\. I have used these characters before I just have never taken the time to give them an actual backstory so I thought it'd be a great idea to give them one and post it here.**

**3\. This might go into T rated categories because I'd like to go into some darker elements in future chapters, nothing too mature though I just find that having certain elements flesh out the story and characters instead of making it incredibly happy-go-lucky. **

**5\. This is my first time writing a fanfic, hoping it turned out well.**

**6\. Finally I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Spotted Egg**

It was just like any other normal day in Petalburg a nimbi, who everyone calls grandpa and happened to be the mayor, dozed off in his rocking chair situated in the living room. He was startled awake to hear a rattling coming from chimney and as he got up to go investigate a seemingly normal looking yoshi egg plopped out.

"Eh? What's this?" _Grandpa __said, as__ he held the egg up towards the ceiling light to get a better look at it. _

"Why, It's an egg! Now… How could it have fallen into my chimney?" _He looked towards the chimney as if expecting an answer then shrugged as he placed the egg on his rocking chair and continued to his bookshelf. _

_There he grabbed a giant book titled "Oval Eggs", placed it on the table near his rocking chair, and flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for. _"Aha! Here it is."

His finger points to page with a picture of a similar looking egg on one side and a description on the other. "A yoshi egg? Hmm… That means there is a child just waitin' to hatch inside the thing! Oh, but what to do with it, I can't just take care of it can I?"

_He ponders this for a moment then grabs another book off the shelf titled "Little Rascals". _"Maybe with enough hard work, I can give this yoshi a nice home, even if it's not with it's real parents or owners or whoever had this egg before I."

With that Grandpa had made up his mind to raise the yoshi as his own and began to read "Little Rascals" to make sure he was doing the right thing. He ended up dozing off hours later, with the yoshi egg by his side and wasn't awake to witness the multicolored wisp of light flow down the chimney and into the yoshi egg changing it's color from green spots to multicolored spots with unintelligible symbols.

_In the morning, Grandpa woke up from his sleep. _"Gosh darn it! Fell asleep again! Ah well, now what was I doing? The yoshi egg! Now I remember."

_He turned to where he last left the egg and was baffled to see it gone! _"Huh? Where did that egg go!?"_He searched around, thankfully not having that big of a house stumbled upon the egg that… Strangely had a different color and was now moving. _

"Aha! There ya are!" _The egg was startled by this and began to run around blindly as Grandpa chased after it. _"C-come b-back here ya… Little Rascal! Huff… Puff"

_Shortly after Grandpa had to stop to catch his breath as the egg continued to run around frantically but then crashed into a wall and fell back. Grandpa went up to the egg as the top part came off leaving part of the bottom, the yoshi had orange skin, blue hair and boots. _

"Wait a minute, that's not a yoshi." _He said as he recalled the next two pages in the "Oval Eggs" book. _"It's a yoshi kid!"

_The yoshi kid rubbed his head as he took in his new surroundings, Grandpa came up to him gently. _"Hey there kiddo."

_The yoshi kid recoiled hearing the voice as it was the same as the person who was chasing him. _"Whoa whoa, hey now."

_Grandpa said in a soft rushed voice. _"No need to be scared, I come peacefully." _To his surprise the yoshi kid began to speak._

"W-who are you?" _He said in a low scared tone._

_After getting over the initial shock Grandpa then said _"I'm the mayor of this fine town you're currently in, everyone calls me Grandpa and you can too."

"Grandpa?" The yoshi kid repeated.

"Yup and I'm here to take care of you seeing as there is no one else here to do so." _Grandpa said matter-of-factually_

"Hmm… Then… Grandpa, who am I?" _The yoshi kid said confused as if he wasn't quite himself._

_Grandpa didn't take long at all to answer his question. _"Why, you'll be known as Tike."

_Tike repeated his name a few times quietly to himself and smiled. _"I really like that name!" _Tike said with a new boost of confidence in life._

"Come along Tike."_ Grandpa _said as he led_ Tike to the rocking chair and sat down, Tike sat on the floor._

_Before Grandpa got to speak Tike asked, _"Grandpa… I'm a little confused. Where did I come from exactly?" _Tike said with a confused expression._

"I'm not entirely sure myself you just kind of came out of nowhere, but rest assured I'll make sure I take very good care of you, no matter what." _Grandpa said in hopes that Tike wouldn't be sad or scared about his situation._

"Do you really mean it?" _Tike said with a hopeful look in his eyes, knowing that life just threw him another chance at happiness._

"Of course! Tike, I'll teach you everything I know, you won't have to worry about food, shelter none of that! I promise to be the figure you need to grow up big and strong one day." Grandpa said in a cheerful tone.

_Tike, bursting with joy, leaped up and gave Grandpa a hug, _Grandpa hugged him back tightly.

Now, how about we go get something to eat? I'm sure your starved." _Grandpa said as he proceeded to get out of his chair and lead Tike._

"Yeah, you could say that again Gramps."_ Tike said as his stomach grumbled and already becoming comfortable around Grandpa, knowing he could trust him._

Thus begins the origin story of Tike. Despite Tike's odd upcoming he acted like any other young child. Throughout the years Grandpa kept his promise teaching him new things, loving and caring for him as would anyone to their child. Tike was introduced to the locals and everyone soon grew to like him, he seemed to always break the normal dull mold that lingered in the town for years always getting into antics and crazy shenanigans. His out-going, childish, and brave personality seemed to just have a positive impact. Even more importantly Tike and Grandpa's bond seemed to grow stronger by the minute. Anyone would tell you just looking at them they were like a regular happy family.

Although these happy times will soon changed as all of Tike's teachings will be put to the test he will embark on a journey to save Grandpa from a mysterious figure. Along the way he will meet new friends and gain a power unlike any other**. **

* * *

**That's it for the first chapter! Sorry it was a little short, I wanted to do something... Informative but quick so this is like a giant introductory paragraph to a much larger story. **

**If you'd like to read future chapters or show your interest feel free to favorite, follow, or leave a review I'd love to hear what you guys think! No pressure though I'll probably still post more chapters of the story for my own benefit sense I find this to be a lot of fun to write. Until chapter two~ **

**~Sir P1rate  
**


End file.
